Argument
by RavenSara84
Summary: Ryuuto and Aideena got into an argument, all due to Ryuuto hurting himself while they were treasure hunting. RyuutoxOC


Argument

PG

Aideena belongs to myself.

Ryuuto and Aideena got into an argument, all due to Ryuuto hurting himself while they were treasure hunting.

He ran his hand through his white hair, trying to ignore the ache in his chest, slowly breathing in through his noise and out his mouth; _Why did I say that?_ He asked himself, wondering why he was so insecure with her telling them what had happened.

Aideena and he had a unique relationship, they were close, they dated or as much as they could date considering they also had to work together. They had admitted that they liked each other when away and when they came to Japan, for a small break before returning to find treasure they lived together.

So for a time they dated and were pretty much a couple, although they never really admitted it to any of their friends and then they returned to traveling, although after a few month's when it was just Ryuuto who went off traveling they both met up to search for some treasure. But this time it was different, because Ryuuto managed to seriously hurt himself, although he tried to make people think he was fine, those who were used to him and had worked with him for a long time knew that he was in pain.

He was taken to hospital and told he had just bruised his ribs, nothing serious that some bedrest wouldn't cure and so he and Aideena were sent home, for her to keep an eye on him, as well as to get a second opinion although he struggled against her.

"I'm fine! It's just some bruised…" He began and trailed off, feeling the pain get a bit much and tried to focus on breathing.

"I think we should just get them looked at anyway," She told him and slowly he nodded, following her to the taxi that took them to the hospital.

There they learned that it was _not _just bruised ribs, but he had in fact managed to break some of his ribs as well, however the damage hadn't caused any problems to his lungs which was good to hear, but it did mean that Ryuuto had to take more time off from his work.

Aideena was well aware that Ryuuto would begin to pretend that he was fine, just to get back to traveling and searching for treasure, while he rested she called up everyone to let them know the basics of Ryuuto's condition and how long he should have off for.

He hated her for doing that, having felt like she believed he _couldn't_ take care of himself; and so their very first, _serious_ argument came to be.

"I could have told them myself!" He yelled at her, after learning from his boss that he wasn't to work for a while until his ribs healed.

"When?" She snapped back, glaring at him; "You wouldn't have told them anything!"

"Well maybe I would have felt fine!"

"It's your _ribs!_"

The argument climaxed with them both saying things they didn't mean, but neither was willing to talk to the other in a calm way. Instead they went to their own rooms to sleep, although Aideena felt so trapped that she left the flat and walked to where Tsubasa stayed, hoping that he wouldn't mind a late night visitor.

Although she did indeed wake up the Eagle blader, he was surprised to see her at his place so late;

"I thought you were making sure Ryuuto…?"

"Oh let him do whatever he wants!" She snapped out, her green eyes gleamed in anger.

"What happened?" Tsubasa lead her into the kitchen, putting the kettle on and got two cups out before sitting down at the table to hear her tale, which she told completely, leaving nothing out, letting all her anger and frustration out about the whole situation.

He put her cup of tea in front of her as she spoke and when she became silent she took a sip; "Was I wrong? Should I have just let do whatever he wanted?" Her eyes were full of unshed tears and Tsubasa sat next to her, pondering on his choice of words.

"I guess it's different for him…" He said thoughtfully taking a sip of his own tea; "He's never had someone to watch over him like you do. You guys are close; it was probably fine when he was fit and healthy, but now? It's different; I don't think he's been injured before," He noticed that she frowned; "It's not your fault, it's just… If he's been traveling, essentially alone for so long, it won't be easy for him to deal with someone else helping him,"

She nodded; "I guess so," She sighed and closed her eyes; "What am I to do? I know I should have let…"

"He wouldn't have told them the truth though, you did the right thing, but Ryuuto would have been used to doing things his way," Tsubasa told her and let out a yawn.

"Sorry," She said sheepishly; "I just needed to talk to someone and…" The Eagle blader shook his head.

"It's fine, sorry, I'm just tired, Yu's been over excited and he always come to _me_ for some reason," Tsubasa smiled slightly; "You can stay here for the rest of the night,"

"Thanks," She said with a small smile and he nodded.

"Don't worry about it," he told her, taking the two empty cups away and putting them into the sink; "Let him cool off first, then see where it goes. From what I've seen of Ryuuto he won't hold a grudge against you,"

"There's always a first time,"

"Do you really think that?" He asked and she shook her head; "Neither do I, and I barely know him. Trust me, he's not going to hold this against you Aideena, just sleep and see what tomorrow brings,"

She nodded at him and smiled; "Thanks Tsubasa,"

"You're welcome, go to sleep, you know where the spare room is right?" He asked her and she nodded making her way to the empty room, getting under the blankets and snuggled down, although she felt it was odd, to be sleeping somewhere completely different, with no real trace of Ryuuto around.

_Forget it…_ The bitter part of her said, but she was too tired to focus and fell into a dreamless sleep.

XXX

The next day Tsubasa took her to the Bey Shop, due to his Eagle needing to be repaired and she sat down, listening to the conversation of the bey and the damage that had happened to it, Aideena smiled and the gentle scolding Madoka was giving the Eagle blader.

"I'm sorry," Was all he said and Madoka huffed, getting to work; "So, have you given any thought of what to do?" He asked the red haired girl just as the phone went.

"Oh go away!" Madoka yelled at the phone, not taking her eyes off what she was doing.

"Will I get it?" Aideena asked, hoping that the girl was going to yell at her as well and Tsubasa looked at the two girls.

"Huh?" Madoka blinked in surprise as the phone kept ringing; "Oh can you not take a hint?" She sighed in frustration and looked at the Irish girl again; "Sure, go ahead, but if they are wanting me, I'm busy,"

"Busy, got it," Aideena said with a slight smile as she answer the phone; "Good morning, The Bey Shop, how can I… Oh…" The small smile fell from her face as she heard the familiar voice.

"You're down there? Great! I need to talk to you,"

"Ryuuto I don't think…" Before Aideena could finish her sentence the dialing tone sounded and she sighed, shaking her head.

"Ryuuto wanting to talk?" Tsubasa asked her, as he looked around the shop.

"Yea, what if he…"

"Just talk to him, there's no harm in it," He assured her as the white haired treasure hunter ran into the shop, panting and gasping in pain.

Aideena looked at him in annoyance; "Idiot! You have broken ribs… You are meant to _rest_,"

"I just… I had to… I…" Ryuuto tried to say but was partly getting his breath back and also in pain.

"There's a back room over there…" Madoka pointed to a room further into the shop, but once again she never looked up; "If you guys want to talk privately,"

Aideena sighed and pulled Ryuuto towards the room, closing the door behind her and making sure he sat down, before noticing there was a sink and a few cups in the room and poured him a cup of water holding it out for him.

"Drink it slowly," She told him and he nodded, slowly taking to water down; "So?"

He stood up and before she could say anything more to him he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, resting his head on her shoulder, breathing deeply.

"Ry… Ryuuto?" She asked, partly tense at his actions but then relaxed and hugged him back; _Maybe Tsubasa was right. _She turned her head to look at him; "Did you take your medicine today?"

"Yes," He said with a sigh, pulling away from her; "I'm sorry, I know you were just…"

She put a finger on his lips and smiled; "It's all right, I shouldn't have told them what was wrong, it's not my business…"

Ryuuto smiled back at her and held her hand; "If you didn't tell them I wouldn't have either. Maybe it's a good thing. I didn't mean what I said last night,"

"Neither did I," She told him, feeling her heart flutter at the news; "I'm sorry I worried you this morning though,"

He shrugged; "I deserved it,"

"But you're the sick one," She pointed out and noticed his impish grin and became weary; "What is it elf?"

"Ah you're calling me elf again, you must have forgiven me," He smiled; "But since I am sick, I think I need a…"

Tsubasa and Madoka both turned to the room that Aideena and Ryuuto went into, hearing the Irish girl shout;

"No way am I doing _that!_"

"What do you…?" Madoka began to ask, but Tsubasa just shook his head.

"Doesn't matter,"

"Hum…" She shrugged and returned to her work as Tsubasa just smiled.

"But Aideena…" They heard Ryuuto whine.

"No elf, just no," She said firmly and Madoka tried to bite back a giggle.

"I think they are just fine now," Tsubasa stated softly, moving to see what work Madoka was doing to his bey.


End file.
